1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflating nozzle assembly, and more particularly to an inflating nozzle assembly having two nozzles to fit with different types of air valves.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional nozzle can only be applied to a specific air valve for inflating an object, such as a ball, a tire or the like, so different types of nozzles must be prepared and carried for different uses, which is inconvenient in use.
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional nozzle assembly that can fit with different types of air valves comprises a housing (80), two nozzles (81,82) and a switching lever (84). The housing (80) has an inlet (802) and two outlets (804,806). The nozzles (81,82) are mounted moveably in the housing (80), have different structures from each other and communicate selectively with the inlet (802) and respectively with the outlets (804,806). The switching lever (84) is mounted pivotally in the housing (80) and has two ends respectively corresponding to and abutting with the nozzles (81,82). When an air valve is inserted into one of the outlets (804,806), a corresponding nozzle (81,82) is moved to communicate with the inlet (802) and push the switching lever (84) to pivot. The pivoted switching lever (84) will push another nozzle (81,82) to close the corresponding outlet (804,806), such that pressurized air can be led into and inflate an object via the inlet (802), the nozzle (81,82), the corresponding outlet (804,806) and the air valve.
However, the conventional nozzle assembly has a complicated structure and the following drawbacks.
1) The switching lever (84) is a necessary element for the conventional nozzle assembly to selectively push one of the nozzles (81,82) to close the corresponding outlet (804,806), so the structure of the conventional nozzle assembly is complicated and has a high manufacturing cost.
2) The switching lever (84) is pushed by one nozzle (81,82) that is connected to an air valve and pushes the other to close the corresponding outlet (804,806). If the switching lever (84) is not precise in size or a provided pushing force from the nozzle (81,82) connected to the air valve is not sufficient, the switching lever (84) cannot provide enough force to push the other nozzle (81,82) to completely close the corresponding outlet (804,806) so leakage will occur. Additionally, to keep the switching lever (84) and nozzles (81,82) from being worn off during the movement thereof, the switching lever (84) and the nozzles (81,82) have to be made of wear-resistant material such that the manufacturing costs of the conventional nozzle assembly are high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an inflating nozzle assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.